


The 'Complete' History of Alternia

by artsyPigeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyPigeon/pseuds/artsyPigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complete history of Alternia, translated from it's original tongue at the orders of the 700th Grand Vizier of Quenitine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Though the origin of the troll species has been debated over the many thousands- if not millions - of sweeps that trolls have been both aware of themselves and others: those who have concerned themselves with the origin have not found an answer that can be proven with little more than a few lines of early text. Simply, there is little to nothing known about the way of like or government practices before the first concrete records of an Empress. Scholars have reached the conclusion that there were simply clans or tribes of trolls made up of similar hues wandering Alternia. Beyond this simple – or in other words barren- answer, if one wished to know the history – or a vague history- then one would simply go to religious texts that have been mostly lost in the fire that destroyed Glasswyn’s legendary library or grossly interpreted by trolls over the many sweeps. 

 

Even though many say that it is better to focus on the future, others will say that it is often the wiser choice to consult the past before considering the future. Many of us have been told that our contributions have been minimal to the expansion and glory of the Empire, but there a are few trolls who believe that the even the lowest of the lowbloods have the ability to decide the fate of Alternia and the related colonies. Though many concrete sources have been lost, word of mouth still remains, thought it was and will always be only as fragile as the wind. Word of mouth holds importance in the compilation that is this work, as a warning. It is impossible to know the exact history, even though this work is by far holds the most truth. The word of mouth has been - some claim- the very essence of historical truth, while others claim that is holds no ground against the many records that the Alternian Empire holds; dating back thousands of sweeps before the banishment, giving credit to the longevity that so many highbloods have been blessed with.

 

It has been brought to my attention that many accounts and records only show a single side of the battle. Only one can assume that it is simply the destruction of the records that the losing side once held. This is thoroughly understood, why should the weaklings be known through time for only losing battles; when the victors may shine throughout history and bear the march of time, having the pleasure of being remembered as heroes? Is being remembered and celebrated a right, or is it something earned through sweat and blood and tears; like so many of Alternia’s heroes. Perhaps some are lost due to the Empire’s actions against their heroism, which again is understood as a government should not be seen as fallible. 

 

With the good graces and essentially the blessing of Her Imperious Condescension Meenah Peixes The First, ruler of both the trolls and the known universe; I have been allowed to write an ‘honest’ account of the history of Alternia. Where others do not dare to use such ‘honesty’ due to the fear of culling that is evident in many sensible trolls. Remember that the truth is power, and in some cases it has the power to set one free; though sadly enough it will not break the chains that bind us to our positions in this life. It is simply up to even the most simple-minded troll to be aware of these singular truths that have been presented in the night to night life that can be seen by only those seeking these truths.

 

Where others have deemed it unnecessary, the rest find it completely necessary to learn from the mistakes and the triumphs of our own ancestors. It is only a matter of whether or not the trolls that are aware of these mistakes and triumphs learn from these experiences; though those who choose not to learn are doomed to repeat these mistakes. Though the question of whether or not certain trolls are doomed or destined to repeat these mistakes, disregarding their prior knowledge in accordance to the event. If this is true, then perhaps there is no hope for us; the only thing strong enough to destroy trolls would be other trolls or the Gl'bgolyb. The only question that remains is rather or not that it is the Gl’bgolyb or a troll that causes the singular and eventual downfall of trollkind. 

 

Whether or not it is a troll or the Gl’bgolyb that is responsible for this, does not matter as I fear that the power to decide this is far beyond my comprehension and or power that has been given to me. This is the most accurate and comprehensive work of Alternian history ever, because it lacks all traditional attachments that other works like these hold. It is my pleasure to announce that here it is that you will find the truth, though it may not be the truth that you are looking for; it is still the truth and the truth is a very powerful tool in this day and age. And I promise you that you will only find the truth in here, and nothing else. 

 

The only thing left to do is decide whether or not to act on the truth. And that, is a hard decision indeed.


	2. In the Beginning

Evidence suggests that at one point each caste was a singular –depending on their ability to survive and give rise to offsprings - or several clans that dwelled Alternia’s many natural plains and forests. Each clan consisted of a ‘Mother’ and a ‘Father’ , who were essentially the breeding pair who were responsible for the sheer number of trolls in the clan; eventually giving rise to a fertile offspring who would take over the position of ‘Mother’. This behavior is often observed when watching a pack of wild bark-beasts gather; though the other members of said pack are able to give rise to their offsprings. This clan of sorts had most likely their own languages and crude religions in their attempts to understand the world around them. What evidence that has been collected suggests that these clans were very similar to the family units that have been observed on other planets in this vast universe.

 

Most likely they would have inhabited the more temperate regions of Alternia, most likely going as far as the Ormere Mountain Range, never going beyond the Dragon’s Pass in the northernmost direction, where trolls would not dare go farther than Deepla. For those who are unaware of the geography of Alternia: Deepla I the in the final stretch of green land before the Armenine Desert which is mostly ice. There is no evidence to suggest that specific castes originated from certain areas though it is known to this day that the olive caste are the descendants of the ones who dared to conquer the Ormere Mountains.  
The highbloods were known for staying closer to the equator of Alternia, their first settlements only miles away from the once great metropolis of Dorcoast. It can be assumed that it was common for the lowblood to inhabit the north where those of higher blood preferred the south. 

 

The mating pair that was responsible for the continuation of their clan and caste would be physically stronger than the other members of said clan or caste. Females were the ones who gave ‘birth’ – taking once again another concept from several different species- though it was never live birth. Other members of the clan were responsible for nurturing and protecting these offsprings. She would essentially lack a bulge, and she would be much larger than the one she would take on as a mate. Size was to her advantage, as was her strength. To strike the ‘Mother’ would have been an offence deserving death. Even other clans were aware of the type of blow that one would deal by murdering the ‘Mother’ of a clan.  
While the mother would have most likely have been female, the father could be another female or a male. The position of father and the privilege of mating with the mother for the purpose of reproduction were reserved for only the strongest of the clan. Most likely they would have held crude contests and ceremonies regarding this. One can only assume that it would have to do with the strength or prowess regarding the trolls in question for the lofty position.

 

It was long before the advent of the written word that the mother s had become so large that they hardly seemed to be akin to the normal troll. As with the progression of time, trolls would see their mothers become slower in their movements, likely a side effect from the increase in size. Her time would mature would significantly increases and she would stay in a pre-pupated state for longer and longer periods of time before ceasing to pupate at all; thus retaining their grub form and growing to immense sizes before becoming sexually mature. Along with their lack of pupation, the early trolls would have had to erect simple settlements around the caverns that the mothers seemed to have begun to prefer. Mothers would eventually lose their ability to conceive from copulation, relying on the genetic material that trolls would offer to her.

 

It became a ritual, and clans who had lost their mother would have most likely attempted to wipe out a neighbouring clan; more than likely succeeding or failing depending on their strengths and weaknesses combined. Though it can be assumed that there were simple quadrants back then, barely being quadrants in response to their obligations surrounding the mothers; it would have been flushed and or black romances, or simply any kind of romance that resulted in genetic material being spilled.   
Through the eventual progression of time, clans would have begun to break apart in order to intermingle with the descendants of other surrounding clans. Few of the remaining clans who were isolated from these other clans: most likely died out due to genetic abnormalities that occurred within an unknown number of generations of trolls who essentially interbred with their genetic siblings (Often found in these family units.). Save for a clan in the north who made the pilgrimage to the neighbouring mothers, it was the isolation that killed them in the end.

 

It was now with the advent of written language and the eventual realization that the trolls would never be equal in size or strength or other capabilities. The lowblooded castes were both numerous and were more susceptible for the genetic mutations that resulted in psychic powers of varying degrees. While the highblooed castes were not equal in number, they were both physically stronger and blessed with longevity. Despite the constant interbreeding between the lowest and the highest, there was an eventual change of tide. This change of tide would be the enslavement of the bloodcastes that have been the centre of both the judicial and religious factions within the paradigm that is and was installed in trolls at a very young age. 

 

On the subject of enslavement, the earliest records of slavery would show that they were by no means as brutal as in regards to different periods of time. Slavery was both a social safety net, and a way to ensure that one’s protein sack would be filled. Along with that, there was also a limit to how long that a troll could stay enslaved, if the situation allowed it; the troll could either go free or they would serve another term that would include a modest salary. Those with psychic powers were treated with respect as early trolls believed that they were blessed by the gods; and though they were in demand, as they were able to do the work of several trolls in a tenth of the time it normally took. 

 

The eventual invention of the written word wrought a great change in the simple hierarchy that blood presented; those of lower blood were not only just trolls of lower blood anymore, they were also ignorant and uneducated as it was deemed unnecessary to educate the working class. Trolls who possessed a blood hue that was seen as unsavory or low became the cultivators of the land. In time, trolls ceased the practices regarding the care and nurturing of their young; leaving the once sacred duty to the gentle beasts that inhabited the caverns. These beasts earned the name of lusii eventually, taking from the title that a troll whose sole duty was to take care of the young before the eventual abandonment.


	3. On the Matter of Seaddwellers

Contrasting with the established traditions dictating the appropriate order in which certain groups of trolls- hence the order presented to the reader- the reversed order some would dare to say. Because, yes it does go against the ‘natural’ order of things, as some trolls would say. Records and archaeological finds prove and do suggest that landwellers were indeed the first of the troll species to establish a concrete system among other things that will be mentioned. In fact, it was the lowest of the lowbloods who first learned the ways of cultivating the land; along with several practical inventions that have been mostly pushed aside in the progression of time. Often facts are hard to bear in result of ‘gentle breeding’ and ‘conditioning’ that many a troll is acquainted with or very familiar with depending on hemotype. Many find it best to see that facts as facts then go on with their lives regardless of the information that they had access to prior of the new information presented to them. Even though some still dare to live in the past, some having the privilege of knowing what life was like before all adults were banished from   
Alternia; it is a fact of life for these trolls that they must change with the times in order to prevent being stuck in the past. 

 

Whether or not those who specialize in the field of troll origin know the exact process of evolution, two separate and opposite situations are presented to the public and to the scholars themselves. The first being that trolls were originally ocean-dwellers who were forced out of the water due to a natural disaster or a mutation that deemed life underwater fatal for them. While the trolls who believe in the second course of events that have been presented to them; this being that all trolls were originally land-dwelling with a group of trolls who adapted to life underwater due to a natural disaster or otherwise. Most scholars agree that it would have been that the earliest land-dwelling trolls emerged from the ocean in a matter of thousands of sweeps. Where there had been many a murder and Hell knows how many debates on this topic; varying from dinner party small talk to full on political debates involving His Honorable Tyranny and legislacerators, there will never been enough data to prove that one is either wrong or right sadly enough. In other words, there will never be enough data to provide a solid argument for one or the other.

 

Whether or not one finds this depressing or not: is debatable depending on several interior and exterior influences, which are present in and around a specific troll. To make an assumption based off of minimal information is to make a fatal mistake, quite literally in some cases to be exact. In order to ensure that each party is satisfied, both are included in this work to prevent another couple hundred’s sweeps of conflict that can be avoided with common sense; something that most trolls are lacking these nights to be honest. Where some would cull a troll for this blatant work of heresy, rationalizing their actions by claiming it was for the betterment of the troll race that such works are not in publication; the truth is often hard to bear as has been mentioned already, and whether or not a troll internalizes the truth is a personal decision in itself. 

 

It can be assumed by the insufficient accounts made by sea trolls after they emerged from the oceans in small hoards after their Mothers were consumed by sea-dwelling beasts; most likely looking to see if there were others like them. These trolls lived in pods, very if not identical to the clans and tribes of their land-dwelling cousins. This can be proof that both sub-species of trolls originated from the same or similar living environments. They would have followed the currents and the temperatures of the water; or they simply lived in areas that suited their tastes in regard to their abilities to withstand cold temperatures. In these accounts there were mentions of trolls with brilliant fuchsia blood that in most cases never survived past early adulthood, to this night no one can provide an explanation to why this occurred but it could simply mean that fuchsia trolls were mutants; much in the same way that one with candy red blood is mutant along with different lowbloods sharing seaddweller characteristics in regard to bodily functions and the like. This would mean that in the beginning, a troll with fuchsia blood would be considered a lost cause or simply a dead troll lacking a proper burial. 

 

Fuchsia blood was also seen as a gift from their gods, a wiggler born to inherit the sea that they dwell, and much of it is seen in these nights as well. They often showed great physical strength and endurance, but they were most likely never given the chance to live long enough to breed due to their lifespans; causing these trolls to be few but great in their achievements. Another result of this is that there was never an established pod of fuchsia bloods; only adding to their so called godly position in prehistory. Over time, and many thousands of sweeps, the lifespans of these rare trolls gradually became longer and longer; enabling them to reproduce and increase in numbers though they never would have associated with trolls of their same hue as they were the only ones in their pod with that specific hue. Most of the trolls from the generations were long dead before the first sea-dwelling troll stepped – most likely crawled or dragged their bodies on the sand by their hands- onto land for the first time.And it would be hundreds of sweeps- maybe thousands- before the first fuchsia blood hatched into existence, most likely perishing before it was able to pupate for there was no lusus for the wiggler and it trollian parenthood had already been forgotten and lost for many generations. 

 

This would most likely be where the Gl’bgolyb came into play, possessing the same blood as the grub; taking it upon her to raise the wiggler as her own, or as close as it could come to being her own. There were previous accounts of her, written by seaddwellers fearing the ‘beast in the deep’ and the ‘monster that should not speak’; though these accounts held no weight until different castes began to die out rapidly- rapidly as in within minutes of each other- though it was thankfully remedied before entire castes were wiped out. A solution was created for this; trolls would hunt beasts or lusii to offer to the Gl’bgolyb in order to keep her satisfied and quiet most importantly. Trolls would dedicate their lives and their limb to this cause, and it was seen as honorable because they played a part in the safe-keeping of their race.

 

Though they are not mentioned by name or title, they are remembered as vital parts to the earliest legends and tales of Alternia; some believing that the gods chose the strongest and smartest trolls to hunt so she would stay fat and sleepy. The name of their organization has been lost to the sands of time, along with many trolls; many of them heroes, most of them lost intentionally. These trolls were often killed or mutilated in the process, and they were often the ones who gave their race the one thing they had left to give and that was their bodies. She can see no difference to what she eats, and she has been known for plucking seaddwellers and eating them alive; though the image is something that would rather not be imagined, it is the truth. Alternia was never hospitable to its many kinds of life, that much is known without being said. Before the method of hanging was used, trolls found guilty of various crimes would be fed to her as well; with the notion of ‘repentance’ for their sins and transgressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wonderfulworldofdoom if anyone would love to hit me up with questions or any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Weapons are a constant amongst many or all species of life that is capable of cognitive thought; assuming that all species both primitive and sophisticated are capable of physically harming the other members of their species and on their planets. Though the designs of weapons are not a constant amongst all forms of life, it can be assumed that they all follow a similar path in regards to the evolution of weapons. While most if any Alternian weapons are credited to be far superior to any other kinds of weapons, it can be known and assumed that the only beings if any if one; will be that monster that has inspired religions and has instilled fear in the blood pushers of so many. Where many will say that Alternian Trolls will outlast the very space that they occupy, others believe that it is rather arrogant to believe that they are a part of the superior species; though seaddwellers believe that they are a part of the superior race in many respects. 

 

The first weapons were made of bones and wood, sharpened with stones and too easily broken to be of any good use towards other trolls or any large beasts. These weapons were not meant to be used in a serious confrontation, trolls often fled if they believed that they could not survive in a serious encounter in the event that there was an encounter. Weapons in general were necessary for survival, excluding the low blooded castes gifted with different kinds of psychic abilities; as they would not deem it necessary for them to even consider using weapons when they had such power against other tribes and beasts. 

 

There soon came a technological revolution, much like the one that triggered the conventional uses of fire and rudimentary weapons; though it was truly the birth of the forge. The settlements allowed trolls to create permanent residence, thus allowing them to build and create many things that they were not able to do as a migratory species. One of the first things that they might have done was pool their knowledge and resources together, thus the birth of the saying ‘two heads are better than one’; in regards to trolls working together and not multi-headed beasts that roamed Alternia’s surface. This ‘team work’ or most likely an alliance was one wrought out of necessity as survival is and was the first priority of trolls. The alliance would have ensured that most if not all trolls made it to see the next moons’ rise, a mighty feat back then; as many can guess. Though it was not the Utopia that some trolls believe it was, it was nowhere as bad as it would have been as time marched on. Whether or not to learn from our ancestors is a personal choice that is best left uninfluenced; but such is the shames that trolls often or not have the opportunity to choose their own fate. 

 

In the process of doing this, they would have most definitely begun to compare each other’s gods; most likely resulting in religious conflicts or conversion. Such is the way with any sentient species that worship their own pantheon; one must always be right and the other must always be wrong. Many if not most of the wars that have plagued Alternia and still do, have religious roots. Not to say that religion is wrong, it is when the partaker begins to interpret the word literally that some see that the world around them is impure and that no one that is impure must occupy the space that they do; so as trolls do, they will quite literally purge the space of the impurity that they see. Killing them, that is one way that is and was quite popular; along with using them as sacrifices and converting them. Sadly enough, this is why as a species, trolls know little of their history. As it has been stated, the victors are the ones who survive to record their deeds; and the dead tell no tales (to most trolls). Through the ruthless slaughter of trolls, due to whatever gods that they saw as their own gods, we know little to nothing of early religion. 

 

A popular, though exclusive and savage religion (cult suits them far better, but their numbers exceed those of what a cult is) one that is popular enough to earn a sub-culture in Alternian society; are the trolls who celebrate the miracles of the Merciful Messiahs. The practisers of this ‘religion’ call themselves Subjuggulators, and they enjoy eating the spoor slime as it has hallucinogenic qualities when ingested consciously that often cause them to have visions of a certain sort. Along with sopor being hallucinogenic, its tranquilizing qualities often cause the user to fall into a stupor. Sadly, the word ‘stupor’ comes from the word ‘sopor’ and how it caused trolls to lose their sense of self. They worship Messiahs and they believe in a paradise full of carnival tents where Faygo flows like water. How one distinguishes a Subjuggulator from the common folk is by their garish face paint, resembling that of an old world jester in other words a clown. 

 

Another religion that can be seen as significant is that of the ones who worship the Gl’bgolyb as their primary goddess. Something mostly understood as She is the one who can end the troll species with a single glub beyond a whisper. They were the ones who eventually started killing lusii in order to feed that monstrosity, a legion of Orphaners. This religious faction is made up solely of seaddwellers who seem to all have a connection to Her, though they are now deceased. For the most part, they slaughtered many trolls and beasts in order to keep her fed. Though it can be seen as something that ended up helping the troll species in the end, it is not something that is practised anymore or at least on the scale that it was not practised as it was before. 

 

On the topic of religion, there are many that have lost their name and their holy texts; only bits and pieces remaining that speak of the arrival of different trolls that would definitely deliver them from slavery or oppression. Oddly enough, they were right on many occasions; being able to set the exact time for when this apparent Messiah (not in the Subjuggulator sense or meaning) would appear, to the time that they would depart the world and enter the next if there is actually one. Not that these Messiahs did not accomplish feats that are still questioned, it was just the fact that they simply came at the wrong time for their beliefs and practices were often the cause of their untimely demise. Often or not it is seen as a sort of tragedy that becomes a ballad that clings to the Alternian culture like some creeping beasts cling to the furs and skins of their hosts.

 

Religion is simply a guideline for life; to be taken with a grain of salt for being completely pure is impossible for any troll. The older religions speak of the possibility of a peaceful Alternia, though it was before the first Empress. All religious factions that appear either appear in response to her or in opposition of her; as if some trolls believed that they could revolt against one of the rarest and the most powerful castes that Alternia has ever seen. Their bravery can be admired, though their blind dedication to their holy word is often advised against in these nights. Whether or not they succeeded, they must still be noted, for this kind of dedication will play a very important role in some of the largest uprisings that Alternia has ever seen.


	5. Her Imperious Condescenion

With the eventual appearance of seaddwellers, came the appearance of what could be called the first Empress, she was the first of her kind; being the first female fuchsia blooded troll in existence to actually reach adulthood and to crawl upon shore as many seadwellers did in that time. It was through her blood and the already established dominance of seaddwellers that she sooned gained favour amongst her kind and the land-dwelling royalty. And it was through this that she finally came face to face with the ruler at the time and challenged him to a duel to the death for the Alternian throne. 

 

To say that she failed would imply that the many (or few) Empresses and Heiresses that have come to pass were never to be. So of course she succeeded in her attempts at the Alternian throne, giving her unprecedented control and power over the species and eventually over hundreds if not thousands of galactic colonies that are under the jurisdiction of Her Imperious Condescension Meenah Peixes the First. Time has lost more than just the names of many lowbloods to the highest of highbloods, even the names of the most royal of blood have lost their name only to have or share a title with other trolls of their caste or kind. This is unfortunate, though the most recent appearance of genetic relatives to many historical figures and ordinary trolls has made many trolls question (especially trolls in positions of power and the followers of a troll that was known as ‘The Signless’ or ‘The Sufferer’) whether or not this acts as a sort of end of nights prophecy. 

 

On another note, the first Empress’ rise to power was a swift one and she ruled over Alternia with a just and righteous hand for many hundreds of sweeps while keeping her youth to an amazing degree that not even seadwellers could match. And it was so that another Heiress appeared or rather the first (Her name has been lost to time as well, though the interference and intervention along with censorship must play a part in this as well), though she grew up out of the public eye only to appear when she was of age in order to challenge the current Empress of her time to a battle to the death much like the one that secured the throne for the First Empress. In the typical Alternian fashion, the Empress accepted the challenge and they soon chose a date for the battle that would soon take place. As it had been agreed between them before them and forevermore, the battle between the Empress and the current Heiress must not be interrupted or there must be no intervention during the battle. In the matter of trolls taking sides, ultimately causing a civil war; that is forbidden as well for the battle for the throne is more of a private manner between them.

 

In the matters of the block or chamber that the battle would take place in, it was a large and spacious block with no windows and a single door that the two would enter only to have one emerge in the end. It would be a fairly plain block, no adornments and it has been said that it carried a melancholy and rather serious atmosphere as the battle was not cause for celebration as the ascension to the throne was not a matter of sheer power it was of countless responsibilities and duties that must be observed in order for Alternia to prosper. To trolls it was a rare holiday in which they observed by shutting themselves into their hives and waited for the announcement of whether or not there would be a new Empress. A new Empress meant a new age and with every new age there came challenges in which the Empress experienced at first in terms of finding loyalties amongst the noble parties and the like which was a challenge as most of them had aided the first Empress in her ascension to power.

 

Where the matter of murdering or assassinating the Empress or previous Empresses have come into question during many if not all uprisings against the Alternian Throne; it has been either agreed on totally or thought to be of a step too far in the wrong direction because there was no way of determining a new monarch. This is a testament to the ultimate power that these fuchsia bloods have over trolls even though they and the trolls do not most likely notice that they are under such a power and they most likely are unaware that they have such power in the first place. To credit many of the revolutions or movements or uprisings: it has been recorded that there have been attempts to murder the Empress in order to vacate the throne in order to rise to some degree of power. 

 

The Throne, or rather the Coral Throne was built by the first Empress out of the coral that she had become familiar with and learned to love; and the coral has a dual meaning to it as it both symbolizes the ocean and the divine right to rule in regards to being a seadweller and in direct communication with Alternia’s greatest political tool of sorts, as well as no Empress should ever sit comfortably on the throne for as long as they rule. It is a work of magnitude and beauty that has baffled artisans and painters for thousands of sweeps. As it has been said the throne is both tall and wide with hundreds if not thousands of pieces and chunks of coral decorating and making it up completely. Painters have been executed for simply failing to capture the beauty and magnificence of such a piece of work such as The Coral Throne. To symbolize a new age, an age of travel and exploration; the most current Empress had erected a new throne of gold. Whether it was or was not such a blatant gesture of disrespect to the previous Empresses and to the continuous glory and honour to the rich history and the prosperous future of Alternia, it cannot be said (Or more likely it cannot be said so directly in order to save face and neck).

 

As to the ultimate political tool, The Gl’ bgolyb has proved to be that rather literally that in respect to such a creature and ambassador to The Furthest Ring. Legends and reputable sources say that she is a beast of unmatchable size and brutality (Brutality if she had not been fed or the Empress -who is in continuous and constant mental contact with her- decides that a caste has become a little too numerous that it threatens the balance of powers and the like) it has been said that she is kept satisfied by the duty of the Orphaners (a role taken upon by specially chosen and trained seadwellers that are able to resist the mental capabilities of such an entity) who feed her rather constantly as to prevent her from raising her voice beyond the softest of whispers that still affect trolls in the matter or daymares and thus is the reason that trolls use artificial ways in order to find respite, such as recooperacoons and sopor pills that are used amongst soldiers and lowbloods (especially slaves, as it costs far too much to make recooperacoons, as the public has been told). 

 

Such a creature has kept relative peace amongst the castes in the matter of there being no uprisings, and the future of Alternia and associated galactic colonies for many hundreds and if not a few thousand sweeps that have passed before the banishment of all adult trolls. This excludes the jade bloods who must perform their duties to the Mother Grub and the Orphaners who must ensure that the Gl’bgolyb has enough to eat that she sees herself as satisfied and does not carry out the systematic slaughter of the many millions if not billions of trolls that both inhabit Alternia and the surrounding galaxies. These are the only trolls to exist on Alternia past adulthood and are the only to die on the soil of their homeland. Whether or not that is rather poetic or pathetic, it cannot be said without great debate over the ethics of leaving those two working classes to ‘fester on Alternia’ in a sense. To have such magnificent and rare classes go to waste is a shame as there is the possibility of those members to have far better contributions to the long-lasting prosperity of Alternia and related colonies. 

 

Alternia, as it seems; has become far more than a simple planet, it is home and the birthplace of the troll race that has laid systematic siege on the universe as a whole. As well, it has become a symbol of purity and innocence; and of youth that has become a beacon for trolls across the universe and will continue to be for many sweeps to come hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the more important or more notary of the two classes to stay on Alternia after the Exile were the Orphaners whose sole duty was to cull lusii in order to feed them to the Gl’bgolyb, which would essentially ensure that the race would live to see one more night. They are exclusively seadwellers now, but the first Orphaners were trolls who were able to withstand the psychic waves emanating from her. The oceans were once no troll’s land (or water, in order to be specific), as both parties originally thought that each party should have access to theirs and the other party’s land or water to an extent of their ability to survive in the other party’s element. With time, seadwellers worked their way through this treaty of sorts, making the water almost uninhabitable for even large ships in some regions of the ocean. Whether or not this is a clear breach of the treaty, it matters not at all for the politics of the colonies should not influence or matter to those on Alternia for they have other things to worry about. As in surviving to adulthood or doing their duty to The Empire as the hue of their blood dictates. 

 

The oceans of Alternia are divided into two sections:  
The first being the Violet Zone and it is considered a ‘public zone’ though some members of the caste (or all of them, perhaps all of them) would say that it belongs to them, thus disagreeing with the sentiment that they do not share with The Empress (In the same way that olivebloods inhabited the mountains and were protected under a treaty signed by the First Empress, but trolls have a horrible habit of keeping treaties as it has been shown throughout history rather extensively), and they definitely seem to do a good job of ensuring that their part of the oceans are protected from any unsavoury trolls of even more unsavoury bloodcastes. It has become a silent agreement between both landwelling and and seadwelling trolls that each must stay out of the other’s zone, but yet again that will not stop young lowbloods from attempting to sail on the oceans and that does not prevent seadwellers from going on land as they do need to learn how to walk and function in the absence of water. Whether or not that this indeed does prove yet again that trolls do not know what a treaty is, it cannot be said because that would be speaking for all trolls and it is best to keep hope that some night someone will finally understand what one is. 

 

Secondly, the final and the most dangerous region of the oceans is the Tyrian Zone and that is the zone in which the Gl’bgolyb’s voice is too strong for the commonblooded or even highblooded constitutions. This is open sea, and little life has been known to flourish there, probably never having enough time to flourish with such a hungry beast inhabiting those waters. It is barren and empty, and perhaps that is why it strikes fear in the bloodpushers of trolls both high and low. Few even dare to enter the zone and only Heiresses have been known to live in that close of range to the Gl’bgolyb and it would be counter-productive for her to be raised by something that would kill her if she got too close. Once more, the Fuchsia Zone is only to be inhabited by the Heiress and the Gl’bgolyb as no other motile organisms can stand the strength of her psychic attacks even though it is but only a whisper and sometimes not even that.  
On the subject of Orphaners, it can be said that there are three distinct ranks that dictate service and prestige: 

 

Bay orphaners are those in charge of ensuring that the line of succession is secure and are responsible for teaching the apprentices. Simply, it is not a real title in the sense that they are not Orphaners; or more correctly they are not Orphaners anymore as they have become far too old for their duties and instead give the rest of their lifetimes to ensure that the line is not broken. If needed, they will also contribute to the hunt, though the numbers of bay orphaners contributing has significantly increased in the last one hundred sweeps. As well, there are usually four bay orphaners guarding the border between each zone and their job is to collect tribute lusii and ensure that no unauthorized ships and/or lowbloods cross the line. Though recently it can be said they have begun to slack in that department, and the ethics of letting them continue to slack is debatable as all those who enter will eventually become food for the Gl’bgolyb.

 

Apprentices are taught by the bay orphaners and they usually begin their training at the age of 3-9 sweeps in response to demands and the most current behavior of the Gl’bgoylb. At some point they will be the eyes and ears along with mouthpiece of the Orphaners, and they do participate in the hunt and do have a quota to fill that has deadly consequences if not filled. They have been known to immerse themselves in the politics of the coast, though they are more of a messenger and middleman until the Orphaner that they serve perishes or chooses to become a bay orphaner.

 

The Orphaners are former apprentices that receive the title of Orphaner. They are involved in the hunt constantly and they are a political force as well as they do have a say. Unlike apprentices, they are unable to go landside for other business besides that of the hunt. And they must keep true to that duty as the consequences are far greater than anyone could imagine and the burden must be shared equally in order to ensure that the quota is met in order to ensure that trolls survive to live one more night.  
Of course, these are the old practices and they remain to be irreverent as of now.

 

It was with the banishment of all adult trolls that most troll-run jobs became unnecessary and the introduction of mechanical drone technology that were used in most if not all aspects of life as a single drone was worth at least a dozen trolls. Drones, as most trolls are familiar also have the responsibility of collecting the mandatory genetic slurry that each and every sweep or so. This meant that most, if not all Orphaners and all related subclasses and groups were unnecessary as well, and along with that they lost all of their political power and prestige as they were not necessary. Instead it became a one troll job, and a single Orphaner was left on the planet; their job was to simply hunt lusii and train the troll that would take over their job when they expired.

 

Not to say that there was not an attempt made to replace Orphaners entirely with drones, and indeed there was. The Gl’bgolyb was already against her charge leaving the planet in order to lead trolls into space and away from Alternia. She voiced her disapproval by wiping out the rustblooded and bronzeblooded castes, or well most of them before our Empress changed her mind regarding the replacement of the Orphaners. And it was so, the responsibility and title of Orphaner was one that would transcend generations just like the title of Her Imperious Condescension. 

 

The Imperial Orphaner was the first solitary Orphaner to take the duty of hunting and feeding the Gl’bgoylb unto himself and he was sure to ensure that the line would continue. Though when the line ran dry and there was no heir to the title to be found, a disgraced war general would take the title upon themselves and travel to Alternia in order to continue serving their kind in exile. Soon enough, there came to be more and more Orphaners, though the organization could not hold a candle to the one of Alternia’s past to say so with regret.

 

Orphaners continued to pick their successors, based on many traits beneficial to the duty of the Orphaner. They began to work in the shadows, barely seen and barely heard as they cull lusii for the Gl’bgolyb’s next meal. And they drifted into the shadows of time, and became obscure though it can be certain that all trolls are aware of the organization though no one dares to speak of it as of now. Perhaps it is best that way, but what can one say on the topic; no one has spoken with an Orphaner in at least a few hundred sweeps at least. 

 

Whether or not the title holds any honor in it, is not a matter of simply what is right and what is wrong; it is a matter of what was in the past and what the future holds for trolls. As to whether or not one can assume that that is something to be of fortune and valour (Though trolls have long ago forgotten the true meaning of valour for it is nothing of killing vulnerable species for their own personal gain.). But what is to say that there is nothing but darkness in the future, and it cannot be said that the species does not deserve it; and there will be a time where someone will need to pay the price for the collective greed that mars the supposed glory of trollkind.

 

It cannot be said, and it is unwise to say such a thing. Never, in this night and age will one hear another utter that it is ambition that will play its part in the downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the information was taken from askthevvioletmariner on tumblr and I thank them for allowing me to use such great information as I honestly had no clue about as to how to proceed on such a task such as this.   
> (The original blog post is: http://askthevvioletmariner.tumblr.com/post/69996464607/askthevvioletmariner-8onus)


	7. The Caretakers of the Mother

On the matter of caste specific duties, duties that are binding and are permanent to an extent that those who are tasked with such duties will spend most of their lives ensuring that they fulfill such duties; something both commendable and terrible to those who are the exception to such things. Duty is binding, it is the life sentence of the innocent, and it brings pride and purpose to a troll: even though it binds them to a terrible truth that they are unable to do what they wish. Such things are encouraged and most often say that the blood is thicker than water, though they miss the full meaning of such a saying; the full saying is, “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the Mother Grub’s womb.” Indeed that is something that has rung true for hundreds, if not thousands of sweeps. Those whom we hatch with mean nothing to us in the ways that our blood binds and dictates our fate in this Empire that has risen to greatness and universal domination. Trolls have seemed to grow dependant on their blood to guide them, and for good reason too as those in power rely on such blind belief in the system (or often forced belief, false belief, quiet disbelief, or true, etc.), thus causing the system to become reliant on the colour of one’s blood.

 

A caste that has suffered well for the continuation and the beginning of each and every troll’s life, the one that holds the visibly sacred and untouchable duty of upholding the species with their bare hands. The Jadeblooded caste, a rare caste and the only caste that holds the inherent ability and instincts to care for both the Mother Grubs and the grubs themselves. Something of which no other troll can do successfully as the Mother Grubs themselves will refuse the company of every caste except for that of the Jadebloods. Recent studies have shown that the this caste has a rare scent that the Mother Grub will identify as her own, thus allowing Jadebloods to approach and care for her as they see fit to. In simpler terms, Jadebloods are hatched to serve the Mother Grub, the Guardians of the caverns are never made: they are hatched in the caverns only to return to them when it is their time to carry the torch that has been lit for thousands of sweeps. 

 

They have been regarded as the ‘Handmaidens of the Gods’, and their duty has been called sacred by many a religious sect; a remarkable feat in itself, as the many religious sects that Alternia has developed over the rise and falls of many dynasties and periods of history have yet to agree on other points in their works as a whole. Virtually, they are untouchable by the law and remain so as they have become so few over the sweeps; only a few Jadebloods have ever suffered the death penalty and even fewer have been sold into slavery (For example, The Dolorosa). Not only do they hold a considerable amount of religious power (even though they do not exploit it, nor do they ever exercise it) as well as possessing vast political power as well (they declared themselves as neutral sect after the uprising that was started by the red-blooded mutant known as ‘The Signless’ or better known as ‘The Sufferer’), though strangely enough they do not abuse their position of power and prestige. Power like the kind that they have over the Empire, is envied and also feared; in other terms it might be more appropriate to fear those of Jadeblood than the Empress herself. The Empress may cause death and destruction and hold consul with the Gl’boylb herself, but she is not responsible for the initial survival and trials that every hatchling must go through in order to grow into a troll that will ultimately serve and ensure the glory of the Empire.

 

The trolls of jadeblood were the first to understand and adapt to the many needs and wants of the Mother Grub, being the first and only to care for their Mother Grubs for a long period of time. Other castes have tried and failed at this, for reasons unknown but the natural brutality and strength of the highblooded castes bring no surprises as to why they would ultimately fail at such a heady task as ensuring that there is a future to Alternia; even though many trolls do not inhabit the ancestral home of the species due to the Final Uprising. And so they have remained in order to fulfill the duty that their blood entails. As blood has always been much thicker than water, and will always be; as trolls are dependent on it to a fault. For many sweeps, and by many it must be noted that they went thousands of sweeps with simply doing their duty and quietly working behind the scenes in all matters. And for that, they must be commended for silently making history. Something commendable, once one looks at the histories of the other castes; as most castes have their fair share of trolls who have made a title and name for themselves, totally disregarding the ‘natural order’.

 

Not much is known about the trolls who dedicate their lives (willingly or unwillingly) to the caverns, for they mostly keep to themselves. Perhaps that is better situated in their interests, to separate themselves from society, to silently work behind the scenes. And to watch over trollkind from the caverns, to help guide the future leaders, the soldiers, slaves, prophets, and lastly the messiahs to come. For, we believe that we are immortal, that all living beings scattered amongst the universe as they are, will know us, and remember our faces. But, we forget that we are simply the smaller pieces in the great puzzle of the universe; threads in an ancient tapestry that weave and interlock with one another to create a pattern pleasing to the eye. This common origin in our species is what has the potential to unite us, and the potential to divide. 

 

Within the caverns themselves, their hierarchy mainly consists of the elder trolls working at an administrator level, given their experience. Many spend their lives guarding the caverns where the eggs wait to hatch, while others feed the genetic slurries to the Mother Grub. Few, are ever given the position of being a caretaker to the Mother Grub, as it is seen as a seemingly sacred duty that must be earned. Young initiates spend their first sweeps in the caverns, working to dispose of the carcasses of the hatchlings that unfortunately, do not survive long after hatching, or are much too weak to live beyond hours at most. All workings within the caverns revolve around the Mother, for it is she who brings life into this world. It is she who needs to be protected from the harsh sun, and elements.

 

There have been few cases where a Jadeblood had either abandoned their post, or was exiled due to circumstances that are not fully explained in the records. A famous example of this behavior was the troll formerly known as The Dolorosa, who abandoned her post upon bonding with a grub that had no chance of survival. Later, she was sold into slavery, and exchanged hands, only to later be killed. The records say that she was of unusual character, often going as far as to actually check if the grubs in the hatching caverns were just sleeping instead of assuming that they were dead, as so often times they are. Another incident cited in her records, was an altercation between her and one of higher rank, over most likely the practice at the time to cull more lowblooded trolls than highblooded, at the orders of the Empress. Little else is known about her, for she was simply an anomaly in a long sequence, an outlier that had left her post to raise a grub that almost succeeded in changing the world. Never again, has this ever occurred, for the role of parent, has always landed on the lusii who were bred to sympathize with the scent of grubs that suited their caste. And to upset that order, is to commit a kind of treason that is unspeakable, for raising a grub, and the most unforgivable of all sins one can commit…to abandoned one’s post. 

 

Whether or not the Alternian Court was justified in its ruling, is the decision of each and every troll. To sell one’s life-as has been the millennia practice of Alternian society- as punishment, is that a worse fate than execution? To most, it seems a fair enough of a punishment. Hard labor and the cessation of one’s rights given to them by blood, to serve both as an example to others, and to punish said individual. This has been a practice that has been well celebrated through the sweeps since The Dolorosa. It has been popularized, and romanticized, as such bloody things are in our history. 

 

Truth be told, The Dolorosa suffered for many sweeps, both physically and mentally. At the end, she was nothing but a mere shadow of what she used to be, a frail and hunched woman, where a proud and tall one used to stand with her head held high. One of her owners in particular, a pirate known by the name of Marquise Spinneret, had eventually broken The Dolorosa’s mind through sweeps and sweeps of altering her thoughts.

 

One must ask, what the Empire could have possibly gain from their ‘mercy’ that they had bestowed.


End file.
